A Brother's Promise
by Lelouch Vi Britannia Stadfelt
Summary: If you think you've had it bad Kira D. Rose Branwen had it worse than his three minutes younger twin sister ruby and his cousin yang being abandoned by his father he's trained by the only other person to give a damn about Summer Rose her team mate Raven Branwen and his aunt.


**A brother****'****s promise.**

**Chapter 1: I will come back for you!**

**~3****rd**** person~**

_*__**Voice over:**__ the world we live in is different so much so that we have to rely on an energy source known as dust its vital to the war against creatures of our world that react to the negative emotions that any and every one carries in their hearts. You might be wondering why I am writing this all down well I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself as well as why I do as I do in which case if your my twin sister and you__'__re reading this please know I had little choice in our separation and promise you I will return for you as soon as I can but, if this is our drunk of a father whom I can only guess gave you to aunt Ravens husband tai. Now for the introductions my name is Kira D. Rose Branwen, and this is my story._

**{Kira 3****rd**** person}**

Where do I begin this morbid tale and how do I best explain exactly what transpired to set me on a different path than the family I left behind back on patch as though, they wouldn't matter well two of them truly did mean something to me but there wasn't much I could do about that because; even at a young age I had figured out my semblance though yang and ruby didn't blame me that didn't mean the blame wasn't placed on me by someone else. You might be wondering who in their right mind would blame a child who adores his mother for her death and what could they possibly do to drive him away from the only family he's ever known so, as to use it as a chance to be rid of him because; of something not of his control though it could be debated as it being so yet If that were the case who was it that unlocked his aura?

I was a child how could I be blamed for my mother's death if I were nowhere near where she died yet that man did not care he believed that because of me my mother was dead and that I should be beat for her death so, I did the only thing I could think of when he had passed out smashed I called our aunt Raven and had her open a portal after designing and building my own scroll. The benefits of doing this was that no one could trace my scroll with the cct and the additional fact was no one could take any of my designs in order to give humanity a better chance against the creatures of Grimm at the age of nine I knew that I was smarter than most adults one such adult being my father Qrow. Having known when I would leave and how to do it, we hatched a plan that would have me with her while I grew and trained though, like my twin sister I was a weapons fanatic just as I knew my sister would be and the only available forge I would be able to access for a while would be aunt Ravens while everyone else was out of the house I quickly packed a few clothes and the blueprints to a few weapons that I wanted to make and waited until nightfall.

I wrote two quick notes after I had finished one to my sister Ruby and the other to my cousin Yang I didn't write much just a few words and left them with a couple of my personally built scrolls designed to match their future huntress attire as I had with the one I made for myself because; of this forward thinking I now had a way to keep in touch with the ones here whom have shown me true familial love so, it was with a heavy heart that I left that night leaving a letter for tai and the drunken bastard that I am forced to call my father.

Everyone was asleep now and deeply so, after kissing ruby on her forehead as a final goodbye for now I calmly threw on the child size black cloak that mother made for me and grabbed my rucksack and walked out the front door without alerting tai or the drunk and walked until I knew I was clear so it would be safe enough to call for the portal away from patch because; of the distance I had to walk I also had to fight off the Grimm coming near me with each step I took. The risk of doing this without my aura unlocked though was worth it at the sooner I started my journey the better off I would be it didn't take me long before I picked up my pace into a light jog before breaking into a full on sprint knowing that one day I would return and that on that day tai yang and qrow would pay dearly for how they had treated me grabbing onto the log in front of me I vaulted over it and spun passed the tree that came next.

The further I got from the house the weaker the connection between ruby and I became and with it went the chance of them finding where I went because; at this point they had no need to know what I was doing nor did they need to know why I did it as soon enough both will realize that there is more to me than meets the eye although, I hope they train her properly and not keep my sister ignorant as to how the world truly is but I doubt they'll show her. I knew that on my return on our fifteenth birthday I would have to take ruby and show her what the world was really like because; I couldn't have my sister being naïve if she wants to be a huntress I will make sure she does it the right way not the way tai or qrow would want but, someone our mother could be truly proud of even if she doesn't want us to risk ourselves in that venture. It didn't take me long to reach the agreed rendezvous point and only a second later to reach into my ear and press the button allowing me to speak.

"I'm here its far enough that the twin connection ruby and I share is weak enough that she can't see through my eyes we need to hurry though because; she'll be up soon enough to alert them if she hasn't read the note I left her first." I said, as a portal opened right in front of me.

Walking through the portal and seeing my aunt as soon as I step out and she closes it behind me I could do nothing but wait as I knew what would be coming so, too did she this wasn't a social visit and by the end of the six years he knew that he would be cursing her name for a long time to come it didn't matter to him though because; he was sure that he would give just as good as he got as he aged the look of determination in his eyes was all that raven needed to see in her nephew as it was with that look she knew he was ready to begin.

**(Time skip: Training ends)**

Time passed quickly for Kira as he began his training and just as he predicted he would he cursed his aunts name after every session not so much for the training or the pain because; it only made him better he didn't even curse her for the harshness of the training he cursed her because he has never truly won one of their bouts though, he never really lost either. In the years that made up his training he grew from the 3'9" nine-year-old into a 5'11" fifteen-year-old where before he just wore black leather pants as he grew those pants were altered to have silver stitching the belt he wore a slate grey with silver inlays a silver heart shaped buckle replaced the old regular one. His once shoulder length hair now framed his face and his black cloak now resembled a full-length black leather high collared duster on his hands and arms you find he wore forearm length gloves his right hand now bore three black chokers with silver spikes criss crossed over his wrist as with his right so, does he have a straight silver choker one thick the other thin his once bright smile now a thin lipped smirk as he looked at his aunt.

If one were to look closely they would see a look of pride in the eyes of Branwen woman who stood with her whole tribe next to a portal that she had made for her nephew in order to send him to vale where things would never be the same again at least with regards to her dumbass of a brother so, she only hoped that her nephew sent her the video of their incoming confrontations as this would be comedy gold for both her and the tribe because; they didn't think much of the man even if he was family to a certain extent that's leaving out the fact that they think the world of his son and considers him her heir should something happen to her. The boy had packed his bags a week early and the tribe partied for just as long in the same vein the gifts he received from the tribe of bandits made his day.

The thing about Kira wasn't just that he had one unique semblance it was the fact that the boy had two of them and the tribe had learned about it when Raven was taken down during a Grimm attack and it set him off they watched as the elements began to circle him and as, the battle raged they saw a funnel flames no one knew what it was called or what this particular semblance held only that it was powerful and could be used to benefit mankind that was the first and last time he'd used his second semblance it didn't mean he never practiced with it he just never out right used it in the public eye and now it was time to reunite with his twin he was sure his mother would be proud of him for everything he's done. Over the years that he traveled with his aunt and the tribe he met quite a few people and even a few times though, nothing that truly really stayed it wasn't until they were traveling through Atlas that he met the first person to change his outlook on life because; for the first time since his mother died did he feel like someone truly gave a real damn as to how he was feeling asking about the neglect and abandonment issues he had with his father.

Her name was Selene O'Connell and much like himself she had been neglected and abandoned by her family all because of her aura and semblance was different from the rest of her families it drove them to hatred and with that hatred brought fear although, that hatred and fear soon brought with it Grimm and the death of her family and through it all she remained unconcerned about the Grimm it was like she knew they wouldn't touch her. On that day things began to change for the Branwen tribe it was as if their leader's nephew had finally found his calling as well as someone whom he could share his life with and for the first time since he was nine he actually smiled so, for two years they traveled with Raven and in the event that something happened to one of them they decided to have a child at the age of thirteen in order for some part of them to remain in the world.

Though, Raven may not have liked the idea of him becoming a father so young she could see the wisdom in such a decision and left the two alone about it having been there as they married at the age of twelve the level of their teamwork was in a word phenomenal the way they flowed through attacks it was as if they were of one mind or, of one soul due to the fact that they had been able to switch out and defend each other flawlessly. Raven knew that they wanted a child at thirteen and had actually had sex so much that when they returned to the tribe from their small honeymoon that Selene was pregnant she also, knew that the tribe would have to hold up somewhere close to one of the major kingdoms so, that they could be near a hospital or clinic for when she would give birth because; doing so elsewhere would invite the Grimm down on their heads. He had to make sure they were safe even if it meant that he had to use his second semblance but that was one thing that Raven wasn't going to allow to happen as this was the first time she had ever so, as the months went on she made sure that the nearby village doctor always paid Selene a visit because; when time for the birth every member of the tribe would be on high alert.

Like all births this was to be a simple yet happy occasion and on some level it would have been and went as it should have what no one counted on was the eminent attack on this particular village by the creatures of Grimm nor did they expect the presence of an ancient Grimm to be among the horde that would be attacking so, for the first time in six years Kira stood in the middle of the village with a group of his aunts best _'__I won__'__t let them touch my family__'_he thought to himself. It must have shown on his face because; his aunt stood there next to him with a hand on his shoulder trying her best to convey her support it touched his heart to know that his aunt cared about what happened to his new family so, he would do everything he could to protect them both.

The thing was it wasn't a Grimm attack as we were lead to believe that was coming it was a trap from another bandit tribe as I could hear the gun fire coming straight for me and the border guard so, unclipping stardust from my belt and activate it so, standing in front of the contingent given to me by my aunt I started deflecting every shot made at us with pure speed. I could tell by the hesitation in the next volley that they weren't expecting it and not much could probably scare them much more at the moment the problem with that is they are wrong because; of that they weren't expecting my group to charge them head on. They could see him move but neither could take him down from the time he hit the front of their ranks it was a massacre the members of the Branwen tribe his aunt had stationed with him couldn't have kept up if they tried he was that fast so, they covered his back from afar he spun left cutting down two at a time followed quickly by going right and knocking five into each other this went on for almost an hour the entire process of slice block duck rinse and repeated until we were at the last man. It didn't take Raven long to return to her nephew from the other side of the village and she watched as he slaughtered every bandit that had shown up so, she stood back watching the carnage he wrought on the people who tried to harm his family.

**{Raven 3****rd**** person}**

My brother was a damned fool for ignoring and essentially abandoning his son in favor of his daughter knowing that they were twins and that one would feel what the other felt so, she hatched a plan with her nephew when she noticed what her brother and husband had done she had watched as he built his own scroll as well as one for his sister that then gave him a way to keep in touch with the one person who didn't forget he existed. When he arrived through the portal, she had opened at the designated rendezvous point all those years ago the look in his eyes the hurt the boy had hidden deep in the depths of his soul in fact? No one should have to feel that amount of hatred and despair none could match it let alone bring closure to what he endured at the hands of my brother so, I did the only thing I could and that was be there for him in the wake of his mother's death because; qrow being the dumbass that he was never noticed that his son had begun to distance himself away from everyone else.

The training that I put my nephew through, could very well be considered cruel and unusual though he took to it with no complaint all the while I could see the look in his eyes as he trained the boy knew that I would be a hard task master as we've discussed this more than once yet he always gave me the same answer time and again because; of that I never let up on his training and he is now as strong and ruthless as he is.

Looking back over the course of the years it never shocked me how much he had changed nor the fact that it was hard for him to find someone to truly love and start his own family with so, it was a surprise to me when we were in Atlas and he came back with a girl his age after about a month and explained the situation and I could do nothing but see the similarities in their situation as well as baulk at the odd request he made although I could see the sense in doing so, because it then made it easier for the tribe to do more missions and so I gave him my blessing to do as he bid with the group of teenagers in the same predicament as he and as I now know her name to be Selene O'Connell.

The look he had in his eyes showed me just how serious he was about the new group of his that would be a branch off from the tribe one of the main things that were different about the group and because; of his mother's heart that he inherited he also, allowed faunas into the group no matter what they did or how they lived if they ever found themselves in a situation similar to what he went through they had a place with him. The way they moved after having been given the permission he needed she could only marvel at how quick his own tribe was set up nor exactly all the things that they have completed so, she continued to wonder exactly how the two would raise a child while leading their own tribe of bandits even if it were a branch of the Branwen tribe because; sooner or later the lot of them would have to go to a hunting academy.

For now, my nephew had what he both wanted and needed most a family to call his own and protect and as I watched his tribe mingle with my own I could only marvel at how quickly he had gathered his tribe as we had only stayed in Atlas for a few more months before we left and went to one of the other kingdoms with each kingdom we visited he found others like him and Selene be they human or faunas by the time we got back to mantle his own tribe was just as big as mine if not as infamous. The thing about my nephew that has stuck with me through the years is this, he is always doing what he can for those who are precious to him even going so far as to wipe out his opponents if it meant they were safe so, I continued to train him into the ground and went even farther than that to be prepared for the life he chose to live and to safe guard the lives of those in his own tribe.

The question then becomes what is it that Kira was trying to prepare for? Could it be something on a world ending scale and how were they supposed to combat such a menace when those we are supposed to depend on are as corrupt as they come not to mention down right despicable for some of the shit that they try on a daily basis this leads me to believe that someone out there has a plan that they would rather not be discovered. The problem is this they had forgotten just whom it was they were dealing with considering what his semblance is capable of it wasn't part of the trip but, none the less it was done, and he is stronger than many give him credit for.

There was a saying for people like my nephew who were abandoned by those close to him yet loved by the one whom had long left her own child and husband behind it was telling when time came to know just how bad my brother fucked up when it came to his only son yet, if I were to do a flyover of patch I would find the drunkard training his daughter in the ways to use a scythe. The thing about it though is Kira didn't need to be trained in how to use one it was natural for him as soon as he touched it that was the first weapon, he made he called it the black rose because; it was the only way to honor his dead mother as well as his choice in colors when it came to his clothes because; of this I can only assume that summer had once used it as a nickname for him as well.

What shouldn't shock anyone but does anyway is the amount of fire power he carried on him in one concealed form or another and the shear lethality of each one would make the fools who couldn't care for their own people jealous because; of that all of his designs he put in a crazily good encrypted file on his own scroll so no one could get the information let alone hack into it through the cct. The look in his eyes could be described as pure fury in his eyes for each instance where he found someone who was abandoned by their own flesh and blood though, I could only watch as the lot of them soon found things or people whom made their lives better because; my nephew and his significant other Selene have long since found what they were looking for.

The only thing I could wonder about now is how did ruby my niece turn out?

**~Ruby 3****rd**** person~**

It has been six years since I have seen my twin brother and in that time I finally see the hell yang and I left him in as well as what our father accused him of because; of that my brother left but not without leaving me with instructions and a note as to why he left it was also, this event that caused me to go from happy and naïve to putting my all into my training knowing he would be back soon. I decided I would learn all that I could as well as change more than just my personality like having a second combat outfit the second which I unknowingly modeled after my twins. The sudden change in looks startled a lot of people when it happened yet, at the time I really didn't give a damn because these three assholes I am forced to call family ran my brother off with him leaving me nothing but a letter to explain why he did it.

The fact was he left because of our father and he went to the one person he knew would train him to be as strong as he needed to be that meant asking moms partner and our aunt for help which I am glad he finally got so, I didn't worry much though I made sure to read his letter because; it could give me more insight to my twins abandonment by Qrow.

'_Dear Ruby,_

_You may not like what I am about to do but should you ever realize that I left you will soon probably try to figure out the why so, to save you some time on that front I will tell you this much. I didn't leave because; of you I left because our father blamed me for mothers death and our uncle agreed with him it wasn't long before yang too turned her back on me so, I decided to prepare just in case a contingency plan if this came to pass there are a few things you should know about our eyes as well as another ability of mothers._

_If trained right, you should be able to stop a creature of Grimm with a single glare._

_Our auras are some of the largest in recorded history and in that we may have a secondary semblance because of it. I didn't know of this until it happened to me so be careful._

_Finally qrow is keeping something from us what it is yet I do not know but I will discover exactly what and when I come back that man will pay for what he has forced me to do because; you and I both know that by being twins in this world we are rarely if ever separated._

_This is the best I can do for you ruby within the scroll you found next to this letter is a training schedule that I made as I had been using it myself don't let qrow or Taiyang stop you from growing stronger so, please don't stick to just one weapon have multiples never let your enemies get used to one set style keep them guessing._

_I'll return soon Ru but until that day please be safe and know though you may never see it, I am always watching._

_Love your three minutes older twin brother,_

_Dom.'_

Picking up the mentioned scroll I couldn't help but be shocked at the information on it and went to go check his room to see if it was true and yet I was dreading if this was to be the case because; that would mean I had over looked the abuse of my twin brother something I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for so, I decided to check all the facts before jumping to a conclusion.


End file.
